<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Form Mammon by LeftoverParadox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421082">True Form Mammon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverParadox/pseuds/LeftoverParadox'>LeftoverParadox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Kind of Magic [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon True Forms, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverParadox/pseuds/LeftoverParadox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A purposefully sketchy and hazy drawing of Mammon in his full demon form.<br/>Lots of eyes to spot treasures, and too many hands to grab them up. Blur-quick when he moves.<br/>Size-wise I imagine him to be quite small (especially when compared to Leviathan!), perhaps standing at human chest height.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Kind of Magic [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Form Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>